onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro
| jva= Kōichi Hashimoto| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Captain Kuro, also known as Kurahadol, (and Klahadore in the English versions) is a major antagonist in the anime and manga series One Piece. Appearance Kuro is a man of relatively slim build with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair. During the present storyline, he wears a standard butler's uniform with striped shoes (which he apparently kept from his life as a pirate). During the time when he was a pirate, however, he wore the standard "captain's jacket" with the Black Cat pirates' symbol on the shoulders. Personality In general, Kuro is a genius of the highest caliber (having the second highest IQ in East Blue, behind Ben Beckman), whose plans have never failed in the past (making him similar to Crocodile). SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 65, Fan question: Who has the highest IQ? He is a master strategist and an accomplished fighter, but he was severely hampered by the fact that he simply didn't have the fortitude to deal with a pirate's life on the run from the Marines. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro first mentions his goal to have a peaceful life. Kuro seems to be very proud of his plans, which never failed before (hence his nickname, Kuro of a Hundred Plans). When he relived his moments of piracy, he claims his plans were too brilliant to be wasted on his crew. He also said that he would kill his crew if they hinder his plans in anyway. During the final moments before Luffy defeated him, Kuro lost his usual calmness and screamed aloud that his plans would never fail. He also seems to like the glasses he wears very much, even though they tend to slip down his nose every so often. He pushes them up with his palms so he doesn't scratch his face with his Cat Claws, a symbol of remembering his ways of killing. Even despite the lens were shattered by Luffy's punch, he kept them on. The glasses are his signature belongings, and as such, he destroyed the new ones Kaya gave him (though it may be because he simply hated her). Upon Kuro's defeat, the glasses dropped onto the ground, bent, in a symbolic manner. Kuro follows the role of the evil mastermind and continues One Piece's tradition of noticeably cruel villains. He held himself in very high regard, having a standard for people no one seemed able to live up to but himself. He felt nothing for the lives of others, willingly sacrificing anyone he needed to achieve his goals. During his three years as Kaya's butler, he acted as a kind-hearted (though a little snobbish), trustworthy person who carries a hatred for pirates, and as such, looks down on Usopp. He later admits how much he despises this pseudo-personality. Judging by the severe change in personality between Captain Kuro and Kurahadol, it is possible that Kuro has some degree of a split personality. Though able to keep himself in check most of the time, he states that seeing a crescent moon drives him wild and even he finds it difficult to resist the temptations of violence brought on by the stage of the moon. One Piece manga - Chapter 28, Kuro attacks Merry after seeing the cresent moon. The reason is never given for this, though it may be due to a psychological effect. On the night of the Marine attack, there was once again a cresent moon, which seems to have been the reason why Kuro was so brutal to the Marines on board it. One Piece manga - Chapter 37, on the night of the Marine raid there is a cresent moon. As a consequence during the first opening of the anime a red crescent moon can be briefly seen in the scene with Kuro. Relationships Crew He has come to the conclusion his crew were nothing but puppets; that pirates were barbarians that stole from people out of greed and nothing more, and that they were buffoons who were nothing without his guidance and direction. One Piece manga - Chapter 37, Kuro's opinion of his own crew and pirates. To him they were seen as nothing more than this. He would willingly sacrifice them all and by the time his plan was ready he had already long decided they should all die. One Piece manga - Chapter 38, Kuro further talks about his crew and then demonstrates the opinion by unleashing his attack that harms them indiscriminately. This enrages Luffy and makes him even more determined to stop Kuro. Enemies His life as a pirate led him to become irritated at the idea that he was forever chased by the Marines, as well as those seeking his bounty. He then began to yearn for a peaceful life, without such bothers. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro first mentions his goal to have a peaceful life. As Kurahadol he was forced into acting kind natured, to make himself out as Miss Kaya's trustworthy family butler and caretaker. He later admits how much he hated acting out this role for 3 years, and in the process betrays Kaya's feelings. At one point, he relives seemingly happy memories with her, breaking her heart as he states that he "endured it", and voiced his utter contempt for her. One Piece manga - Chapter 38, Kuro's opinion of Usopp. Usopp dislikes him for this, and comes to hate him after realizing what he is planning. Abilities In addition to his high intelligence, Captain Kuro has super-human speed with which to deliver his attacks. His skill is such that at full speed he is only able to be seen as a vague blur or by the damage his attacks cause. One Piece manga - Chapter 38, Kuro's full potential speed is seen. He is able to run 100 meters in between 4 and 5 seconds. SBS Questions: vol. 7, chapter 57 - How quickly can Captain Kuro run 100 meters While he uses super human speed, his weakness (being unable to tell what he is hitting) puts him at a set back against other Super speed users who can tell what they are striking. .One Piece manga - SBS Chapter 401, Kuro's speed noted against Rokushiki. His inhuman speed is due to his powerful legs; therefore, he also possesses powerful kicks, as demonstrated when he kicked Usopp and Luffy and sending them both flying for a distance. Weapons Captain Kuro uses weapons called "Cat Claws", furred gloves with a full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. One Piece manga - Chapter 28, the cat claws are first seen and used. Captain Kuro often pushes his glasses up on his nose with the palm of his hand, a technique he has used since his days as a pirate - straightening them with the fingers would be impossible when the Cat Claws are worn. According to Jango, this proves that even after three years of peaceful life Captain Kuro has not yet forgotten how to kill. One Piece manga - Chapter 33, Jango talks about his habbit of pushing up his glasses. History The Black Captain The dreaded former Captain of the Black Cat Pirates, he is also known as Kuro of the Thousand Plans for his elaborate plans that virtually never fail. However, this proved to have a huge setback; as time passed, he grew tired of setting up schemes for his crewmates and of constantly being hunted down by the Marines. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro first mentions his goal to have a peaceful life. That was when he decided to have an impostor take his place as Captain Kuro and be executed in his stead by Morgan so that the hunt for him would be ceased. One Piece manag - Chapter 37, Kuro's plan begins. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.6 Chapter 50, Kuro and Morgan's story explained Cunning Plans Soon after, Captain Kuro set up an elaborate scheme in a small village he came to live in, in order to live free from pursuit with great wealth. Note: In the One Piece manga - Chapter 25, the story given as to how Kuro became of service to Kaya's father is that he wondered into town as a man and her father gave him a renewed life thus "saving him". In the anime, he was found "washed up on shore" by her father and taken in (saving his life in the process). He took the name Kurahadol and, for two years, lived as the butler of the wealthy parents of Kaya, who he is believed by many to have killed (this is not known to be true yet, as he denied it when Django accused him of it, saying that their deaths weren't part of his original plan). One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro denies killing Kaya's parents. He then became the sickly Kaya's caretaker. When three years passed, he contacted his old first mate, the hypnotist Django, and arranged for the Black Cat pirates to lay siege to the village, force Kaya to write and sign a will leaving all her wealth to Kuro, and then kill Kaya. He would then kill the pirates who attacked the town to make it seem as though they had killed her in their attack. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro and Jango discuss their plan. His plan goes awry when he is overheard by Monkey D. Luffy and Usopp when he speaks to Django about his plans. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Usopp and Luffy overhear the conversation. Scratch Marks on the Coastline Luffy, Usopp, Roronoa Zoro, and Nami fight together against the Black Cat Pirates. Usopp saves Kaya from Django's pursuit in the nick of time, Zoro defeats the Nyaban Brothers (Meowban Brothers) (Sham and Buchi), and Luffy defeats Captain Kuro, using Gomu Gomu no Kane/Gum Gum Bell (A stretched headbutt) after immobilizing him by wrapping his rubber limbs around Kuro's. One Piece manga - Chapter 39, Kuro is beaten by Luffy. Note: (anime only) He is seen for a brief moment staring out a window as a pirate captain again (in the anime only), when Luffy got his first bounty of 30,000,000 Beli. Last Scene Kuro was last seen (in the anime only) in a cameo appearance on board of his ship, as the captain again, when his crew informed him of Luffy's new bounty. Translation and Dub Issues "Kuro" can be written in kanji as 黒, meaning "Black". His name translates to "Captain Black". Due to his odd alias, Kuro's "butler name" has been translated in a wide variety of ways. The English adaptations use the name Klahadore, possibly a "claw" pun. The pronunciation of "Klahadore" could be compared to "claw-a-door" in English. Most fans of the original version, however, use the term Kurahadol; as it resembles his real name, and due to its pronunciation in the Japanese version of the anime (emphasis on the "ku-ra", a light roll of the "ru" at the end, signifying a Japanese attempt at an L sound). Trivia * When he was in his butler attire, there were strange symbols on his jacket. Oda jokingly explained that these symbols are poop, to signify that he is lying. This directly resembles the American slang term "Bull Shit", meaning lie. Although the answer was obviously a joke (as Oda is known to give joke answers to questions he can't seriously answer), this could be a play on the slang term "full of crap". SBSOne Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 31, Fan question: Are the symbols on Kurahadol's jacket poop symbols? * In an SBS in the manga, Oda stated that the most intelligent person in all of East Blue is Ben Beckman, followed by Captain Kuro in second and Nami in third. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 65, Fan question: Who has the highest IQ? * In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Kuro is currently ranked the 24th most popular character in One Piece. References See also *Jango *Usopp *Kaya Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Villains Category:Swordsmen